Your Body is a Winter Wonderland
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 7: Snowed In. Quinn gets worried when a snowstorm hits while Rachel is out at rehearsals. When she finally gets home, not only is she covered in snow, it's also gotten into her coat.


AN: So it's the end of Faberry Week once again. This is unfortunately my shortest fic for this week. I just happened to be a little brain-dead when I was trying to write this up, but I needed to get this done since this would be the first Faberry Week where I'd written something for every day of the week. Yay me.

Title is a reference to John Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland"

Anyways, hoped you've enjoyed the week and Happy Holidays!

* * *

There was a storm, a big heavy snowstorm. And while Quinn was safe and sound at home, her girlfriend had been out for rehearsals. But that had ended a while ago and so she should have been on her way home. Rachel actually should have been home, but she wasn't. Instead she was out there, somewhere in the blizzard. The thought made Quinn worried. She paced about in their apartment, periodically checking out the window for any sign of Rachel only to be reminded of vicious snowstorm with which she was currently engulfed in.

Quinn would have felt better if she could only get in contact with Rachel but her phone couldn't get any reception. There was nothing she could do. She felt so helpless. If only she had gone with her than she'd at least know if she were okay, and might even be able to help keep Rachel warm. Of course Rachel always did dress reasonably for this kind of weather so there would probably be no need for that, but at the same time Rachel would never turn down an opportunity to cuddle.

Cuddling, Quinn missed cuddling. On cold days she loved being bundled up with Rachel while enjoying a nice hot cup of cocoa. Simple things like that were always the best, and Quinn began to worry that she might never enjoy them again. Admittedly, she was probably being a tad over dramatic. It was a habit that she had acquired from her girlfriend. Rachel would always tease her about it. Quinn could almost hear her playful remarks.

It was almost as though she were right there, calling out to her. It was like she was right outside the door. "Quinn?" Oh, apparently she was right outside. "Quinn, can you please open the door? My hands are shaking too much to get the key in." A mix of worry and joy filled Quinn as she darted for the door. She swung the door open to find her girlfriend shivering and covered in snow.

"Oh my God." Quinn reached out for Rachel's hand. "You're freezing." She led her inside and immediately began removing her damp clothing. "There's snow everywhere."

"It's really bad out there." Rachel's voice shook. Quinn shushed her as she did her best to warm her up. "It was just so windy and there was so much snow. It got into my coat and now I'm soaking wet." Quinn froze for a moment as those words registered in her head. "Not like that." Rachel would have given Quinn a playful hit on the head but she was far too cold to do anything of the sort. Quinn resumed her actions and then left to so she could prepare a nice warm bath.

She came back short and carefully rubbed her girlfriend's arms to provide her with some warmth while the water heated up. Slowly, her body warmed up but she was still very cold. When her bath was finally ready, Quinn escorted Rachel to the bathroom and stripped her of the rest of her clothes before assisting her inside.

Rachel let out a contented sigh as she submerged herself fully. "Thank you." She was ready to stay like that for the rest of the day, but as she could see before her Quinn had different ideas. Her mouth became dry as she watched Quinn strip down, and for a moment she was left speechless. "What are you doing?" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how Rachel's voice squeaked. She sounded so timid and shy that it was almost as though they had never seen each other naked before.

"I'm getting warmed up," Quinn simply answered as she stepped into the tub. "You're not the only one who's cold," she teased, faking a shiver. She dipped inside and slid in beside her girlfriend. "See, I'm better already." The warmth and her girlfriend, that was all Quinn needed. She sighed contently and took Rachel into her arms. "I was so worried that something had happened to you in the storm," she admitted.

"You did?"

"Of course I did," Quinn answered, nuzzling into Rachel. "Stupid snow," she grumbled.

"I thought you liked the snow," Rachel teased."

Quinn huffed. "Not when it puts my girlfriend in danger."

"Oh, that's too bad. That might ruin your surprise," Rachel mused aloud.

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"Well if I told you than it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Quinn pouted, mumbling something under her breath. Rachel shook her head and gave Quinn's thigh a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, you'll still get your surprise," she told her grumbling girlfriend. "But for now, help warm me up." Rachel turned her head and gave Quinn a kiss.

They soaked in the tub for a while. And after a while they had a little fun, which surely helped heat their bodies up as well as tire them out. Before long the two of them were cuddling in bed, tightly tucked beneath the covers. They were all bundled up, their bodies wrapped tightly with Quinn slightly draping herself over Rachel. She snuggled into her, holding onto her tightly so as to be certain that during the night no harm would fall upon her.

Quinn slept soundly knowing that everything was okay, but as day broke and she began to wake, she quickly realized that something was wrong. She felt cold even with the warmth that her covers provided. Quinn reached out, her eyes still closed, to find Rachel and pull her in close but her hand only fell in contact with the bed sheets. Her eyes shot open instantly and worry filled her once at finding the spot in the bed beside her to be empty.

She jumped upright. "Rachel?!" Rachel was nowhere to be found, but around her Quinn found something else. All around everything was covered in white. "What in the world?"

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked, suddenly popping out from inside the bathroom. "We can't go out into the storm to play with the snow so I thought we should bring the snow inside. It's not as good as real snow of course and knowing of your distaste of 'facon' as you call it, I know that you prefer things to be genuine, but I still hope that- Mmph." She was cut off by a searing kiss.

"I love it." Quinn pulled Rachel in for another kiss. "And I love you." Quinn then took a handful of snow and poured it down her girlfriend's top, causing Rachel to let out a squeal. "Looks like I have to get these clothes off of you again, now don't I?"

* * *

AN: I kind of feel like this needs a follow up scene, but then again a lot of what I've written this week probably needs a follow up scene as well...


End file.
